buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aftermath, Part Two
"Aftermath, Part Two" was the nineteenth issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis From the last issue Angel was about to meet his maker thanks to a lady who seems to enjoy morphing into a Jaguar. The lady in question gets the novel name of Desdemona (also called Dez for short) but it seems that she's not in a big rush to actually kill, even though she's got a reasonably incentive to do so. Owing the Lord of Sherman Oaks , Desdemona can only pay off the debt by offering Angel's head up. The funny thing is that she spent way too much time in this comic flirting with Angel that she decides to re-evaluate what she wants to do with him. Nakedness aside, Angel is still able to keep his wits about Desdemona, asking her the entire right question. The idea of them teaming up together in order to rid both of their problems (her debt, his various would be destroyers) isn't exactly the most unrealistic of plot but can Angel really trust the woman? Sure, she's fun, seemingly more amoral than evil and while she does lead Angel up to seeing a certain Lord, she also had no problems in turning on Angel as well. After all, it's not much of a shock that Desdemona was more interested in solving her own problems rather than Angel's.She did however kill two birds with one stone by essentially killing the Lord Of Sherman Oaks and making it look like the Lords were all backstabbing each other. For the time being, it could be a temporary solution and let Angel not have to worry about himself and Connor being hunted down but it's unlikely to make for a decent permanent solution though. Desdemona then also seems to have problems with attacking others as well. In this issue she attacked a stranger and took his clothing (I guess you can't go around naked all the time, even if you can morph into a jaguar). Also she did Angel one of the people after him but her origins are a mystery. Gwen made some headway into researching Desdemona but her theories on the cat creature largely got shot down by Angel. I suppose given that it's clear that Desdemona will be around for this arc that we'll learn more about her in the upcoming issues. When Angel wasn't dealing with feline frenemies, he spent a good deal of his time worrying about Connor's safety. He even made a point of not asking Connor and Kate to accompany him and Desdemona when they went to see the Lord Of Sherman Oaks. Of course, Connor also pointed out that Angel was overreacting yet again to trying to baby him. As for Gwen. What she did in hell was wrong but the girl thought she was doing the right thing at the time and I'd like to think that Gunn was far more convincing in getting her on his side. Stalking Connor relentlessly throughout the issue didn't exactly do her the best of favours. Connor's pretty good with maintaining grudges and unequivocally stubborn that Gwen really is going to have to go above and beyond in order to actually prove that she really wants to help. Being hostile with Kate wasn't Gwen's smartest decision either. Right now, Gwen should try being civil with as many as she can if she really wants to get Connor back. That and of course showing that she's genuinely sorry for her contribution to the Gunn mess in hell.Besides Kate is the only who actually didn't treat her like an eyesore and both of them also have a shared mutual distrust over Desdemona. That should give them something to bond over at least. Kate deciding to keep tabs on Desdemona made sense. I'm not sure the new girl can be trusted either. When Connor and Kate weren't making sweeps around the town and questioning Desdemona's motives, they were also at the hospital with Angel. Angel getting that cryptic fromCordelia via the patient at the end was an interesting move. Does that mean we'll be lucky and actually see Cordelia in this arc? Continuity The story is set after After the Fall, but before "Become What You Are" Appearances Individuals *Angel *Connor *Dez *Kate Lockley *Gwen Raiden *Lord of Sherman Oaks Events *Dez is revealed to be the character trying to kill Angel from Issue 18 *Dez kills the Lord of Sherman Oaks *Gwen stalks Connor and attempts forgiveness. *The mysterious James appears with a message from Cordeila Locations *Los Angeles Weapons and Objects Body Count *Lord of Sherman Oaks, stripped by Desdemona Behind the Scenes Collections *''Aftermath'' Gallery Variant Covers A06-19-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A A06-19-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B nl:Aftermath, Deel Twee Category:Angel comics